This application has a long-term goal to increase the numbers of under-represented minority students succeeding at three community colleges and to increase the number who receive baccalaureate degrees at SUNY-B and consider the biomedical sciences as a career choice. Five major activities have been proposed: 1) identification of students---engaging the interest of potential biomedical researchers; 2) securing student interest---introduction to the sciences at SUNY-Binghamton; 3) support of students--ensuring academic success at the community college; 4) hands-on research--the summer research experience; and 5) transition to SUNY-B---support of newly matriculated students at SUNY-Binghamton. SUNY-B has in place a number of support mechanisms for its science students. This project will supplement those already in place, and add more emphasis on a group of students previously not highlighted.